All you Had To Do Was Ask
by Lizz1792
Summary: Aomine and Kise were in a good relationship and the blond loves and cares for his dark blue haired boyfriend. He can try anything for him. But everyone has a limit.


Hi, I write this one-shot for two reasons. The first one, because one of my friends it's in one of this in and out relationships and she came to me sad for a good talk two days ago and hell, I needed to write something about that. The second one because I read a review in a blog saying how uke Kise was and yadda yadda… what irked me, is when people thinks that because Kise's the uke and a good person he can take everything over and over and even more. And I don't think so, I think Kise's as a complex character, a human with limits. (Alright I know he's not real but you got what I'm saying).

Now with the fic, I was hearing the song If you wanted a song written about you all you had to do was ask by Mayday Parade. I recommend to hear it to understand more the fic : ) um, I don't think much people would like this but anyway… I needed to write this u.u

**All You Had To Do Was Ask.**

_Ouch._

Hell hellish _hell._ I want to **hit** him, to kick him, to break his face. To break him pieces and break him again and **again** until he's probably nothing.

What were his reasons? Where is he now that I need to scream at his face?

Do I want to see him ever again?

The music in my ears it's so loud that hurts. I'm miserable. And angry. Very **angry.**

"_I'm throwing away pictures that I never should have taken in the first place_

_And it's cold in my apartment as I'm changing all the colors_

_From the brightest reds to grays."_

Probably I should stop screaming, my lungs are hurting.

"_Well it's 3 o'clock on monday morning_

_I'm just hoping you're not seeing his face,"_

Probably I should stop breaking things all over my room,

"_I've been getting calls in these hotel rooms, long enough to know that it was _him_,_

_That took my place."_

Probably I should stop right now, I'm seeing red. Literally red in my hands.

Where is he to stop me? Where was he when I found him fucking another- _god. _I can't even say it.

What god? Where is he now that I'm breaking apart? Where was he when I prayed with Aomine the last December for a '_happy._ _new_. _year_'?

"_And I hope this makes you happy now, that the flame we had is burning out…_ _And I hope you like your pictures facing down as even broken hearts may have their doubts."_

I never thought this was going to last forever because my stuff and Aomine's stuff, shit, I passed the past six years helpless staring at him. Hopeless waiting for something that I wasn't sure… just wanting him.

"_And I'm burning all the letters hoping that I might forget her and her bad taste,"_

Kagami ran into the room, face hard as stone as he saw Kise's swollen face, eyes never more hard, never more vulnerable. His red hair sweated.

"_That she left when she was leaving me, alive but barely breathing as she walked out of this place,"_

"Kise… heard me in this, please, Kise!"

"No, you are not going to help him – to h-help me!" My eyes flashed to the floor where all my clothes were ripped and pictures were destroyed, were many of my moments, of our moments with our friends had vanished to shades of nostalgia and heartbreaking. "Had I ever told you I never accepted any girl –and you know I _could_ but I didn't - because I was afraid? Kagami – Kagami_cchi_, the thing I was scared, I'm scare! it's happening to me… I n-never wanted to break anyone's heart… never… never…"

Kagami lunched forward to embrace the now crying blond in his arms. Oh _shit._ What the hell Aomine did? Why the fuck that bastard would do that?! Didn't he go all _possessive _and _protective _when he finally accepted Kise? _Didn't he_ frighten anyone showing interest in him?

"Kise, stop that," Kagami patiently, with as many patient as he could muster grabbed Kise's hand, tearing apart the nails burning marks on Kise's pale arms. Kagami was honest and a good person at heart, very stubborn but experienced. And handsome and with hot girls that _could_ be at his feet, at least in United States girls told him so, and so he couldn't comprehend why Aomine would cheat. If you decide to be with someone you respect them. You care for them. You show your affection for them. You show with actions as much as with words that you think them precious. And then, you receive back… without asking, without waiting.

"Not fear," Kagami muttered in rage between tight teeth. That was low, Aomine. **Low.**

"C'mon," the red haired stood dragging the blond with him after a while the blond had grown quiet. Kise usually was affectionate and soft with the people close to him, with his family and friends, his smiles were famous and certainly embarrassing when they were knowing smiles, mind you.

"You want to talk about it?" Kagami asked an hour later in the blond's bed. He sat at his side and looked with his head cocked for a while his expressions, the changes… sharing an apartment with the blond had probed to be helpful to understand him. Not even with Kuroko could he have learned that much… Kuroko was different and his expressions were much harder to identify. What with him being a damn mind reader!

Suddenly, Kagami's heart stopped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kise shook his head, eyes shadowing. His frame falls on the bed as he's looking at the ceiling. "Nothing, Kagami_cchi_, nothing. I'm sorry I made you run 'till here."

"I run everyday. That's nothing for me. I was lucky Riko didn't know my cellphone was with me."

"You're kind Kagami_cchi_. Certainly kind."

"I should kill him but probably Kuroko and that girl, Momoi, wouldn't like that."

Kise turned his head seriously "I wouldn't like you on jail."

There was a silence between both. Kagami chuckled at the end holding still Kise's eyes. A brief spark of life and harmony slipped in the air, he ruffled the hair at his hand's reach friendly "I should kill both. Aomine and the fucker. Maybe heavens provide me luck enough and no one cares enough to sent me to jail."

"Can we play basketball tonight?" Kise answered quietly. And suddenly. His heart tugged hard for ways of distraction and Kagami as a good friend accepted not even knowing how his words, how good they were, how much and little at the same time they do. But Kise appreciated it and he tried a smile for him from the depths of his heart, with all honesty he smiled for him.

-o-

Kagami had asked later the next days small things, not because the red haired was a curious person, but because Kise needed to talk and Kagami was a friend. And friends support and ask when they think the person is ready to tell.

Kise told him. Told him about Aomine's house, how Kise had decided that day to surprise his boyfriend, how he freezes on the stairs and how he recognized Aomine's grunts and voice. The need to see, the need to wake up and hope without hope while opening the door and saw what he saw.

And the devil only knew how Kise's heart turned in hell.

-o-

Many days later I swear I stopped to breathe when our eyes met. I was avoiding Aomine on purpose. I wasn't ready to face him or ready to deal with my strong feelings.

Treason.

Images of bodies sliding together.

Shock. Disappointment. Pain. Rage.

Am I lucky that the song that I've been listening the whole past two weeks, it's screaming on my ears right now?

I burrow my hands on the pockets of my white hoodie and if that's possible, the volume is louder when I push the bottom of my Ipod. I should condemn and curse because the hall seems narrow when I pass for his side without a look at him. I think I can forget him. I think I can overdose my anger over my heart.

The hand shooting to my arm to stop me bothers me a _great_ deal.

I _don't_ talk. I _don't_ turn to look at. I don't want to be the first one. The first to move. The grip tightens and it's then that I noted the ferocity of the grasp and the meaning.

**Honestly.**

"Do I want to talk to you?" I mutter softly but with a threat on the edge of my voice. The music doesn't let my ears but a part of me wish to hear what the hell he's going to respond.

"You better, Kise."

I turn my head away, my sigh clearly telling how dare he. How. Dare. He. I loved him and he cheated.

"Wrong answer. I don't. And I don't want to hear about you _ever_."

"You don't hate me." he doesn't let me go. And if that's not even enough, his voice continues demanding, even prepotent. He knows, and oh the irony, Aomine_cchi_ knows and he's not apologizing.

"But I should. Damn _you_, I should!" _You think I want to hate you after so much love?_ I try not to scream at him.

"You think is easy after everything? How dare you."

"You knew this could happen." he hissed. I don't understand. Why is he still gripping me? I look at his face. Really look at his face. Doesn't matter to him we are on the middle of thousands of other students or the show he's giving. And I couldn't care allright? But why now?

"And? What are you telling me, Aomine? I thought you were honest! Weren't you the biggest jerk? I considered you my _friend_! Why didn't you tell me to fuck off if I disgust you this much?"

"You don't disgusts me-"

"- Liar! I found you! Holy shit I _saw_ you!" I breathe hard, now red on my face for the fury. Why is he still with me? Is not enough I'm broke and that I leave him alone finally after six years of being after him?

"But you still don't hate me."

**God,** I want him away. Away from me. I don't want him touching me. He doesn't even care for my friendship.

_And you dropped the note and we changed key, you changed yourself and I changed me,_

_I really didn't see us singing through this,_

My headphones at this point had dropped to my shoulders but I – _**we **_– could hear the lyrics so clear that it could be fun while we stared at each other faces.

_Then you screamed the bridge and I cried the verse,_

_And our chorus came out unrehearsed and you smiled the whole way through it, I guess maybe that's what's worse_.

"You had my heart. . . " I said "You had me in your hands. . . I thought you liked me. I wasn't hoping love from you suddenly but I _trusted_ you. You were my_ friend _before my boyfriend, and you hurt me in all the possible ways." _My,_ I'm squeezing so hard the little of what is left from my force to not let my eyes bright for him, looking at him so close and yet so far. So far he go that he fucked another one. "Now, let- let me go."

_And I hope this makes you happy now, that the flame we had is burning out,_

_And I hope you like your pictures facing down, as even broken hearts may have their doubts…_

"_You still_ love me," Aomine glared back "And you're not going to send me away. You chased me, you fancy me, you loved me for years-" Aomine stop receiving Kise's punch on his cheek "-and I cheated. That's right, but-"

Aomine stumbled both to the wall. Kise's throwing fists mad doesn't minding the place, the stares. The indignation. "I want you away! Understand that trough your head!"

_And I'm taking all your memories off the shelf! And I don't need you or anybody else!_

"I'm not going to do it again." Aomine's fists hit the wall on both sides of Kise's head. "Never again." He panted stopping froze all of Kise's kicks. Kise was flushed, his eyes unfocused and his lips open breathing, he seemed lost in thousands of thoughts and feelings. Kise in truth had loved him for years- who will deny that? Since that day the ball hit him on the head and the blond turned to look at him like one of those _sappy_, sugar movies, the blond had fell for him. Who will deny that?

"Bloody hell, listen to me," Aomine raised Kise's chin dragging him back to the moment, he was losing him again, his face was remembering that night, and he hated it how at his touch Kise flinched away as a scaredy cat.

"Aren't you losing your cool now? What the people is going to say? We are fags, you're a fag." I batted Aomine's hand away. "What do you want from me?" I closed my eyes weakly. I try to respect myself. He cheated, dammit.

"Accept me back. . . _please._"

But he's cajoling me, he's speaking softly, showing me his sore spot with weak words that doesn't suit him when he's all mighty and insolent but that dressed him well when he wants to show and gain affection. And like the soft melodic tone of a hard song I got trapped thinking… In another time I would be already hoping more words, waiting for his hands to travel to my waist and drag me close, carefully, without any hint of brusqueness, all very intimate and. . . slow.

And I will get lost in his eyes while I kiss him because this is _too_ Aomine. The lips I love will be mine and then, what's more there to say? Overwhelmed I would give him, and think, _please_, make this last.

And so, when I open my eyes and he's so close that I want to – God knows I want to fucking forgive him- I think I can't let him go. That I don't care anymore because I love him. That I'm not strong enough without him or with him near me. That I resent him for doing me submissive like a drunkard. That I don't know what the fuck I'm _**still **_seeing in him that I fall over and over and I just…need-

"_Apologize first." _I bit my lip. Oh goddamnit. _If he apologizes… if he does it properly…_ I'm practically begging him. Aomine_cchi_ apologize.

"Kagami, please, stop!"

"Kuroko, what the hell? You don't know what that bastard did!"

And then I tense horribly against the wall. Those two voices. I shot a glance at Aomine. Waiting.

_So take a look at _me_, see what you want to see when you get home._

"Kagami, are you going to get us expelled? Please, calm yourself."

Kagami's growl could be heard by Kise thought he didn't saw him. His eyes were locked on Aomine discerning the level of truth and regret. They hadn't left to stare at their souls even a second.

"_Why…_ I c-can't – why with him?" Kise's eyes filled with tears, he questioned. He sobbed. And his heart screamed and suffocated.

The man he fucking loved** - died **for**… **hadn't think of him before fucking another 't spared him the pain. And for how long?

How many times?

Was that the only time...? Was he lying now? How learn to trust again? How you take your mind off the moans and the filthy pictures?

_Take me home,_

_I'd rather die than be with you._

_Take me home,_

_You have a problem with the truth._

_Take me home,_

_Because this happens every time,_

_I knew it would..._

_I knew it would..._

Aomine cast a glance to his side. Kise's nails burned this time on Aomine's skin under the t-shirt on his chest. "I- I'm waiting. Do it, a-apologize… Aomine_cchi_."

_Take me home, I'd rather die than be with you._

_Take me home, you have a problem with the truth._

"But you… don't have an answer. You can't choose me. Right?"

_Take me home_

_Because this happens every time_

_And I knew it would..._

_I knew it would..._

"Fine. I don't want you or your apologies." Kise straightened dazed. His tears were falling endlessly for his face but this was it. He was done. Done. One last glance was all Kise give him before he walked away finding Kagami and Kuroko arguing, he looked at both before going out of the hall.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit." Kagami breathed "Aomine finally made it."

"He's not going to forgive." Kuroko added looking the shadow of the blond lost away. "He reached his limit."

The song ended and the chorus remained in Kise's head for days. Goodbye Aominecchi.

-0-

A whole year had passed and the discussion between Aomine and Kise had been on everyone's mouth for _weeks._ It had been awkward for Kagami, he couldn't _start _to imagine how terrible could be for the blond. All of their friends had known for one way or another Aomine's treason. They had furrowed their mouths and yell at the dark haired every opportunity his action.

To Kagami things had changed.

To Kise things had changed.

To Aomine things had changed. He hadn't minded the hate before. Hadn't care for anyone before. Yet, that was a lie. Of course he cared for someone. His friends. In different levels but _he_ cared. And when the time came that _even_ Sakurai _and_ Momoi rejected him he snapped lost.

Everyone at some point ended forgiven him. But it needed time. And Aomine sighed relieved when after two years- yes, after _two_ years everyone honestly forgiven him. Everyone but one person.

Kise Ryouta.

The most sympathetic, easy to talk person with the biggest smiles to show, good hearted and whom uses the most ridiculous nicknames to call someone with affection.

And who would think he needed Kise's forgiveness more than anything?

He? Aomine? Needed pardon from Kise? From the only person who had rejected him?

Fuck.

It wasn't easy, all right. Aomine was a human being. And yes, he needs the blond's forgiveness.

It bothers him… hurt him… bother him, that Kise avoided him after _two years_. Aomine had left the college for that exact reason one a year ago and now back he looked for him. But every time he tried to get close, the blond would simply turn away or pretend he was alone and when Aomine had tried to stop him, Kise's body had tensed so hard like fists closed though his hands were open normally. The shock had been enough to back Aomine off.

And it had been a tremendous blow to the face seen Kise smiling happily , even innocently sometimes from far… and recognize it was his fault he had lost him. He was clear he didn't know everything the blond had to go through because of him. Kise had loved him for years, through _all_ of his teenager years, hormones _crazy, hot_ and all and Kise had love only him. Of course he wasn't a saint or a monk, but there was a truth _no one_ denied and was Kise's admiration. Admiration… love… Kise never desisted, never left his hopes.

Aomine wasn't going to give up again. He was going to talk with him, today.

And so, he saw two people he recognized well walking out from a building. One red haired, the other a blond with a bag on his shoulder, black t-shirt and jeans. A bunch of papers were under his left arm and he seemed concentrated on his conversation with Kagami.

Aomine waited on the café. He knew Kise drink coffee all the afternoons at four or five before leaving college. And he knew Thursdays were the day Kagami left him alone to his last class.

"Take care Kagami_cchi_!" he smiled before a joke Kagami did.

"See you later!"

"Good afternoon _oji_ san!"

And he knew Kise liked the owner enough to call him _oji _san every time he saw the old man attending students. The smile was from ear to ear when the man corresponded with a shook of his head and a grin "Good afternoon, what do you want today?"

"Uh, let's see. Chocolate cake with raspberry filling and iced coffee latte, please."

"In a moment, Kise."

The blond sat in the high seats of the counter waiting and studying some of the stuff from his arm, Aomine taking good care the blond was well seated, dropped at his side without ado.

The café wasn't crowded; Aomine took the day everyone seemed to leave the local alone. He had taken in consideration all details. He studied Kise's face focused on the papers. His hazel eyes kept moving like when reading an interesting document. But Kise didn't look at him. Not even flinched or tensed. Nothing.

"I know you know I've been looking for you," Aomine started strangely anxious because this was a first for him. He looked at the table lengthening the silence, taking that the blond wasn't going to respond. Kise kept reading. Aomine took a breath. "I heard you are going to travel with Kagami soon to United States. That the professional league accepted you."

The old man of the café cast a glance to the quiet reader blond then to Aomine who looked back to the table.

"Congratulations."

Aomine's voice had grown mature, and so his actions and feelings. He could at this moment so much grab the blond and shook him by his shoulders until he received a sign, a gesture from his lips, anything from him. Why Kise, his old friend and lover, why the person with the beautiful smile couldn't spare him a moment?

"Thank you, oji san."

"If you would listen to me –"

The spoon from Kise's hand dropped quiet abruptly over the cake. "Please, oji san, put my cake to go. And I'm sorry."

"It's all right." The old man looked worried to the blond, like a truly oji san to his young nephew. Kise sighed dragging all of his papers to a thick one like before. He looked on his back for a pencil, write something on a paper and drop the pencil inside again.

"Please, Kise, pardon me! Two years have passed; I was wrong and – say something, shit! "

"Idiot," Kise said rolling his eyes carefully ,slowly, towards Aomine.

_Ouch, _this is how I called him every time he got close for my attention?_ This is really how it feels to be avoided and looked at as- as trash? Not hate just – _trash. This is how I treated him when he was young and more naïve of what he would ever be again? _When he took my arm and talked for hours around the city without my acknowledge? _I hurt him then, because it hurts. It hurts to be dealt just – just like that.

"Oh, thank you so much oji san. Leave my greets to the old woman." He smiled while the old man took the money from the counter. He stood, took his bag and the cardboard box turning to leave when he dropped a piece of paper in front of Aomine's hand over the counter.

"Aomine, once Aomine_cchi." _Kise paused_ "_If you wanted me so badly that it even the pain _hurts _you wouldn't have cheated me." Aomine looked up but the blond had left to walk away, not even could he see the vivid color of Kise's eyes once. "You know, and maybe we would still be together. Please, refrain to talk to me ever again."

That night, Aomine, alone, suddenly old, in the shadows of his luxurious apartment, the famous basketball player let his eyes close, two tears slide down. Resting on the black leather couch he seemed a sleepy form. A solitary form.

A crumpled piece of paper forgotten somewhere in the shiny floor, read:

_212 473 6291. _

_K.T_

_Call him. Perhaps he would receive you. _

Certainly, Kise thought, waiting for Kagami's warm food was the better. Kasamatsu san, Sakurai, Midorima_cchi_ and Takao kun were joking on the table about the most curious thing: Akashi_cchi_ blushing and Mura_cchi_ obliviously scratching his long sweaty hair after a wrestling "fight". However, Midorima, Takao and Kise had caught them in the middle and the blond couldn't resist telling the story to Kagami over dinner.

Kise didn't mention his encounter ever.

Not even mentioned once his old friend name that had broke his immense limit.

And here, smiling to his friends, with people he love and love him back, Kise feel happy.

Kise never wanted anything more.

.

.

Did you get who was the person with whom Aomine cheated? I hinted who was. (though it was hard for me to write)

And I love Aokise pairing, argh, I needed to say that.


End file.
